


Charlie, You are an Angel and Thank You for Everything

by islashlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islashlove/pseuds/islashlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can Charlie being in hospital be the happiest day for Dean and Castiel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie, You are an Angel and Thank You for Everything

Placing his arms on his lap, Sam let out a nervous breath as he leant forward. He watches as his fingers intertwined with each other. Another deep breath and now, he is running them through his hair or over his face. But nothing could calm his nerves down.

Out of the corner of his eye. Sam could see Dean pacing, which wasn't helping either. As soon as they had received the call saying Charlie was in the hospital, the Impala was on the road. And now...now they're waiting to hear some sort of news on how she was doing. 

The sound of Dean dialling his phone caused Sam to look straight at him. How many times had Dean called or prayed for Castiel to join them? Four? Five times? To be honest, Sam had lost count of Dean's and his own. He remembers ringing at least twice on the drive here and that was simply because Dean refused to let him drive. 

"Cas...baby, I don't care what you are doing. Just get your feathery ass down here. It's time. Charlie's gone in and....I'm scared. I need you." Even though Dean was whispering, Sam could hear every word. "Cas ..." 

"I'm here, Dean." Dean turned around to find a roughed up Cas standing there. "Am I too late?" The fear Castiel had darkened his beautiful blue eyes. 

"No!” Dean replied, running his hands through Castiel's hair to tidy it up. 

"We're still waiting for news on Charlie and ..." Sam added as he watched Dean straighten up Castiel clothes. Today was a very important day. For all of them. "I'm glad you made it, but it would have been nice if you gotten here earlier.” 

"I would have, but I got caught up in a dispute with ..." 

Dean cut Cas off with a kiss. 

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you are here now." 

Castiel gives Dean a shy smile. 

"You're right, and ..." 

"Are you ready to see her?" Swinging around, Dean found Gabriel standing at the doorway. 

"What...it's already over?" 

"Yes and if you follow me, I will take you to Charlie," Gabriel replied smiling. 

"Yes! We're ready...right," Dean stuttered as he looked at Castiel, who nodded his agreement. 

As they walked down the hall, Sam was in the front talking to Gabriel while, holding hands, Dean and Cas followed. As the men in her life walk through the door, Charlie smiles. 

"Dean...Cas...do you want to come here. Please!" 

The two men look at each other. Today was a big change in their lives. Dean wasn't sure if Cas was as nervous as he was, but he can feel how tight Cas's hand was gripping his own. As they move closer to the hospital bed, Dean could see the tiny pink blanket Charlie was holding. 

"Well, you two,” Charlie said they reached the bed. “I would like you to meet your daughter." 

Dean drew in a deep breath and held it as Charlie rolled the blanket over a little to reveal a small wrinkly baby. Carefully, Charlie, with the help of a nurse, passed Dean his daughter. Surprisingly, Dean took the precious child and held her like a pro. Castiel moved around, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder and the other on their own little angel. Tears welled up in Dean's eyes as he watched a tiny hand wrap around her daddy's finger. 

When Cas had first put it to him about them having a child together, Dean thought he was kidding, but Castiel wasn't. Then, the thought of being a dad scared him so much, Dean had disappeared for a week, finally coming home in the middle of the night. He could see in Castiel's eyes he was expecting Dean to turn up drunk. But because Dean had made up his mind they needed to talk, he had stayed sober. It was while they were talking that Charlie happened to be passing by and overheard them. So when she offered to be a surrogate for them, Dean couldn't have been happier. 

Dean was still a little confused as to how she was going to get pregnant, but Castiel took Dean's hand and reassured him, it was going to be fine.

A few days later, after telling Sam and Gabriel all about it, Dean and Castiel kneeled on either side of the bed which Charlie was lying on. Castiel took Dean's hand and place it flat on Charlie's stomach holding it in place with his own which was on top. While Charlie laid there, Castiel used his grace to mix and transfer their DNA into her womb. Never once did he break eye contact with those shining green eyes.

It was over in a few moments, but it was something that was going to change their lives forever. And now, he was holding that amazing change in his arms. Blinking, Dean watched as their daughter opened her eyes. 

“She has your eyes, Cas,” Dean breathed out. 

“And she has your hair,” Castiel added. 

As the others watched, Dean gave Castiel a tender kiss. They could see the love they had for each other and their newborn child. 

Dean took hold of Charlie's hand. “Thank you! You are an angel, Charlie.”

“Excuse me!” Cas and Dean turn to face Sam and Gabriel. “Can we meet our niece?” Sam finished off now that he had their attention.

“Sure,” Dean answered. “Sam...Gabriel, I would like you to meet our daughter, and your niece, Mary-Rose Winchester.”

Sam smiled as he walked up to look at his niece. She was so small. “Congratulations, Dean...Cas,” he adds as Dean passes him the baby.

“Now,” Gabriel said as he walked up and put an arm around Sam's waist. “Don't you go wanting one of those things, Sammyboy.” 

“I wouldn't dream of it, Gab,” Sam replied as he pulls the smaller man in for a kiss. 

Handing Mary-Rose back to Charlie, they all gathered around to talk about how there was now a new Winchester in town.


End file.
